Negligee Dreams and Lust Filled Smiles
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Juliet has never seen the point of negligee for the bedroom, but dating Shawn has suddenly changed her mind. When do I ever not give you smut? Enjoy.


Juliet O'Hara rolled her head to the side for the second time in five minutes, another satisfying crack meeting her efforts. Darkness had long ago fallen over Santa Barbara, causing the station to be bathed in a soft glow from the many lamps scattered about. Juliet glanced around the bull-pen miserably. She should be home, tucked up in bed at this time of night, not stuck on a case.

Everyone should be asleep. She glanced at Shawn Spencer, the resident psychic detective noting the lethargic look on his face. He'd long since tuned out from Carlton's orders, his eyes glassy.

Juliet was sure he needed the same amount of sleep as a baby to function properly. A smile tugged at her lips when he yawned loudly over Lassiter's latest tirade against the criminal who had decided to murder someone this late at night.

Gus was napping in a nearby swivel chair, his jaw slack and his head thrown back against the pillar behind him.

Every now and then Shawn would aim a little paper ball at his best friend, trying to get it into his mouth, but to no avail. The Chief was equally as grouchy, snapping at Carlton whenever his orders became too loud for her to stand. Juliet groaned at the new knot she could feel forming between her shoulders. The tension of a long day, combined with an even longer night and Lassiter's barking voice, made her muscles tense and sore. She rolled her head again.

Buzz was in the corner, writing something down in his notepad and talking animatedly on the phone to someone. From the way he occasionally smiled, Juliet assumed it was his wife.

The case had come in at eight o'clock that evening. She had just been about to clock off, her handbag already on her desk and all of her files for the day complete. Shawn and Gus had arrived about half an hour before to collect payment for a case earlier that week. Gus had claimed that they were now broke due to Shawn's unhealthy obsession with video games; something he'd denied vehemently.

Even Lassiter had been ready to go home, his shift finishing early that day. He claimed he was personally looking forward to kicking back; something both Shawn and Gus highly doubted.

The call had been brief; three shots fired at an apartment uptown. The Chief had seemed concerned, sending everyone to the scene to check it out. As much as Juliet had wanted to protest, she knew she had a job to do and had trailed out after Lassiter. Much to Lassiter's chagrin, Shawn and Gus had followed them to the crime scene with the Chief's instructions. She could practically see the tendon begin to throb in his head.

It hadn't been anywhere near as simple as they'd hoped.

It was true, three shots had been fired. From the victims weapon. He'd been murdered with a knife and had tried desperately to shoot his attacker, but to no avail. Shawn had divined that the man knew his attacker, the first stab wound situated in his back. Sure enough when the man was rolled over, there it was, the red a glaring contrast to the man's white shirt.

The Chief had ordered them to stay put until the murderer had been caught, something that Shawn and Gus had tried to slip out on. They were told politely by Carlton that if they left while he was forced to stay, he would make their voices at least three octaves higher.

Juliet had been disappointed at the turn tonight had taken.

She glanced over at Shawn to find him looking miserably at the floor. They had scheduled a date for tonight. Their ninth official date so far, along with all the unofficial ones that ended up with them watching an 80's movie on his couch and throwing popcorn at the back of Gus's head while he slept.

A smile crept over her face as she continued to watch him from the corner of her eye. They'd spent so much time being idiots, skirting around the issue and making vague suggestions about dinner. Her apprehension over his immaturity and inability to take matters seriously had held her back for a long time, but Shawn had persevered with her.

His tirade of reasons that she should go out with him had finally worn her down and she'd agreed to one date with him. Her expectations hadn't been high, a walk on the boardwalk and a hot dog being her first image of their date.

Thankfully Shawn had surprised her.

He'd turned up at her door on time, dressed smartly in a blue shirt, unbuttoned at the top and a loose tie. Thinking ahead as he always did, he'd 'borrowed' Gus's car, well aware that she wouldn't want to take his motorcycle. Juliet had been slightly taken aback at his demeanor that night. He was calm, reserved and dare she say; a little bit shy. He'd driven her for ten minutes to a small Italian restaurant, hidden away in a back street.

He'd insisted that she would love it, even going as far as to pull her chair out for her when she sat down.

The evening and the food had been wonderful, and Juliet couldn't help herself when she pressed a light kiss on his cheek that night. When he'd asked her out on a second date five days later, she'd agreed without hesitation. Glancing over at him again, she smiled.

They weren't really official yet, but there was definitely something.

The furthest they'd gotten so far was on their sixth date, a kiss on her couch turning into a full blown make out session that had left her breathless and edgy when he'd gone home that night.

He'd respected her wishes and hadn't taken it further, but Juliet was starting to get irritated at herself. She'd been the one who wanted to take it slowly, asked him to be patient and wait for a while before they slept together. Now she was silently cursing her request. Shawn was an enigma to her. She'd assumed after they'd gotten carried away that night, that he would be all over her.

But he wasn't. He'd done as she'd asked and kept his hands to himself. She pouted slightly. The ninth date was a cue for them to get serious. She tried out the pivotal phrase in her head. _'This is my boyfriend, Shawn.'_ Her lips curved into a smile and she repeated it quietly to herself. "My boyfriend Shawn..." She liked it, she decided. She liked it a lot. She looked up at him again; his feet on Lassiter's desk and his head resting on the back of the chair.

He'd long since given up on choking Gus with a paper ball, and had gone back to forcing himself to sit still.

He felt her gaze on him and raised his head, a smile spreading over his handsome face.

"Hey Jules. Bummed about tonight?"

She gave him a grin in return. "Like you wouldn't believe..." He chuckled deeply at her answer.

"Yeah, me too. Murderer's really do pick the lousiest times to kill people. They clearly never went to 'Training for Killers 101'..." he paused at flick a paper ball across Lassiter's desk. "I mean, how rude can you get? Interrupting someones date to stab someone. The world is going to ruin Jules..."

She watched his muscles tense and move under his tight polo shirt as he prepared to make another shot for Gus's open mouth. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down as she watched him throw it, his arms tense and hard. He made the shot and quickly turned around, the picture of innocence as Gus snorted and coughed himself awake.

The long suffering best friend spit out the little paper ball and glared blearily at Shawn, who was now seemingly interested it Lassiter's paperwork. Gus grumbled something unintelligible, but Shawn just gave him a grin. He turned back to Juliet, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Juliet followed the movement closely, her teeth still nipping at her lip; harder than before.

Her mind made itself up. She pushed away from her desk suddenly, making Shawn jump. She looked him in the eye. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He raised an eyebrow but stood up anyway, shrugging at Gus's questioning look and followed her along the corridor. She pulled him down the stairs and past several filing cabinets, finally pushing him through the door into the holding cells.

They were thankfully all unoccupied due to the bail of their only prisoner being paid that morning. Shawn was still looking dreadfully confused as Juliet looked around, before reaching up and flicking the security camera around to face the opposite wall. "Uh, Jules? Pretty sure that's important-mmpf!" she silenced him with a searing kiss, and he stumbled backwards under the force of it; his back hit the wall roughly as Juliet continued her assault on his mouth.

Shawn responded once he'd gotten his bearings, the force of her kiss making his realize that this time was different than when they'd kissed before. Her body language said it all. Her lips parted to allow his tongue entry, her own stroking it's way into his mouth. Shawn groaned, his finger's digging into her waist. Her skin was on fire and Shawn wanted nothing more than to push her into the bed a make love to her right there. Juliet was clearly game for it, her body pressed into his, molding together like their lips.

But Shawn pulled away, even though his pants were now uncomfortably tight.

"Shawn?" she opened her eyes to look up at him, her eyes full of questions. He kissed her chastely.

"Jules, if we do this... right here, then you'll regret it later-" She tried to cut him off.

"I won't I promise-" He kissed her to silence her again. The look on his face told Juliet he was perfectly serious. She sighed loudly, her body tight from pent up frustration and sexual want for the man in front of her.

"I know that you want our first time to be in a bed Jules. You told me remember? So, if that's what you want, then I'm not going to take advantage of you here. It's kind of gross down here Jules..." he chuckled when she blushed. True, in the heat of the moment this had been the only free space that sprang to mind. "So when all this is over, if you still want to..." he paused.

She reached up and kissed him again, the force replaced by tenderness. "I'll still want to Shawn... I knew there was a reason you were my boyfriend," she nuzzled his neck, pressing a kiss to his skin.

He seemed happy when she used the word. "I know. I'm awesome. It's okay to want to jump me Jules, everybody wants a little bit of 'The Spencer'..." he laughed when she nudged him.

"Even Lassiter?" she raised an eyebrow as he looked thoughtful.

"Especially Lassie Face... I should be glad you staked a claim on me. I'd be beating people off with a stick if you weren't a bad ass cop. C'mon, let's go solve this case." He threw his arm around her shoulders. "I have a sudden urge to get home for some reason." She shook her head as he led them out and back to the real world. They had a killer to find. So help him if he held them up for much longer; he was going to have Juliet to answer to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night, Juliet collapsed back onto Shawn's couch, her eyes closing off of their own accord. She let a contented sigh escape from her lips as she listened to the sound of the shower running. He had no idea that she was here, thinking that he was meeting her for dinner and a date for something that they'd scheduled the night before. Carlton had finally had a tip off at about 4 AM about the whereabouts of the murderer, and the entire sleep deprived SBPD had cheered when he radioed through that the man had been arrested. Shawn had ordered that Juliet go home to sleep, and that's just what she had done.

Aside from planning, which is the only other thing she'd bothered to do.

She'd let herself in with the spare key, something she had to remind him of later. He really needed a better hiding place for it. She twirled it between her fingers, smiling when she heard him curse from the bathroom.

Pushing herself up she slid into his bedroom, glad when she noticed that the bathroom door was shut, giving her plenty of time to put her plan into action. She glanced around his bedroom for the first time, noting that it was surprisingly tidy for someone who lived life without a pause button. His bed was freshly made and everything was in it's proper place, including the cabinet filled to the brim with DVD's and the occasional VHS. She shook her head in amusement at the collection, noting the sound of the shower cutting off. She jumped into action, loosening the tie on her coat and letting it fall to the floor.

Shawn wouldn't know what had hit him.

Juliet was suddenly glad of her friend Sarah, who had insisted one day that she shop for negligee. _"You should always be prepared Juliet. What if you meet a guy you really like and he wants to get a little freaky with you?" _Juliet remembered her reaction being one of blushes and stammers. _"Well, I'm telling you, any guy will be putty in your hands if you wear this little baby..."_ Sarah was getting a present for this, Juliet decided, draping herself over the bed and smoothing down the silky material of her white baby-doll. Trimmed with lace and finished with a luxurious cream satin ribbon, it fell above her knees. It was something she would have passed by in the shops, thinking it tacky, but Sarah had been insistent.

Juliet had bought it and stuffed it into the bottom of her wardrobe, thinking that she would never use it.

Oh how wrong she had been. She'd pulled it on back at her place, marveling at the smooth material and the way if defined her shape, lifting her breasts and accentuating her curves.

Shawn would love it. If he didn't pass out first... To be honest, this wasn't something that Juliet would ever have thought of doing. Sex had always been sort of... blah for her. She couldn't say that she'd ever really enjoyed it in college, and once she became a cop, it was sparse. She really wasn't sure what had come over her lately with Shawn. The way he looked at her made her skin heat up and her panties wet.

So here she was, taking the plunge and lying temptingly over the bed. Her hair fell in loose curls around her, just the way he liked.

She listened as he turned the faucet on, probably running the razor over his chin to trim his stubble. Ever since Juliet had confessed that she liked the stubble, he'd refrained from shaving it off completely for her. She twirled a strand on hair through her fingers, her stomach tight with nerves and anticipation. She heard him curse again and she bit back a laugh. He really did get worked up sometimes over nothing... It had darkened considerably since she'd arrived, so Juliet reached over and flicked on a lamp, the soft glow working to her advantage as she waited for him.

Eventually the faucet switched off and her body immediately tightened as the door swung open, light spilling out over the relatively dark room. Shawn walked out, only a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. Juliet squeezed the top of her thighs together at the rush of heat she felt when she looked at him. Hair still wet from the shower, water running along his body temptingly he stood in front of her, his jaw slack and his eyes wide.

He looked delicious.

It took him a minute to find his voice. "Ju- Jules?" It was husky and deep with surprise and lust.

"Shawn... I really couldn't wait through dinner, so I thought I'd surprise you..." she slipped off of the bed and stood in front of him, looking up through her eyelashes playfully. "Are you surprised?"

The lust laced through her voice made him twitch under the towel, the sight of her enough to harden him to the point of pain. "You ah- Surprise is one word for what I'm feeling right now..." This temptress in front of him was amazing and his eyes dropped to survey the lace piece of material covering her.

She interpreted his answer differently though. "You... you don't like it?"

There she was, Shawn let his gaze meet hers again. That little flash of insecurity in her eyes, the little crack in her voice told Shawn that the Juliet he adored was still under the fox who was brazenly seducing him. Underneath it all, she was there and worried that he wouldn't like what she had to offer. When he didn't answer her face fell and her arms came up to cover her chest. Shawn could have kicked himself. She thought he wouldn't want her... He put her fears to rest, swooping in for a passionate kiss. When he pulled back she was breathless, and he was more aroused than ever.

"Jules, how could I not like it? You look amazing..." his nose nuzzled her cheek, his hands pulling her into his chest. She relaxed instantly.

"I just- when you didn't say anything..."

"Well, when a beautiful woman is lying on your bed with hardly anything on, most of the blood goes into an entirely different area that stops the brain functioning. Look at me now, I'm trying very hard not to just jump you..." his lips attached themselves to her neck and she moaned, her head falling back to expose her throat. Shawn took advantage and licked a long, slow line down to her collarbone.

"What's stopping you?" she finally spoke after he had finished his assault on her neck.

That was all he needed to let out a growl and lift her into his arms, her long legs folding around his waist above the towel. He groaned as she pressed her lips to his in an attempt to get even closer than they were. Shawn carried her forward until his knees hit the bed and he carefully laid her down, letting her scoot backwards until her head was on a pillow. He knelt on the edge, cocking his head to the side and letting his eyes trail along her body appreciatively. Juliet felt her cheeks flush under his gaze and she shifted softly to distract him.

She took the time that he was using to sweep her body, to do the same to him. She let her eyes rove over his chest and shoulders, broad and muscular, down to his stomach. The muscles under his skin tensed slightly now and again and she watched them, fascinated. Her gaze trailed over the line of hair under his bellybutton that led under the towel he was still wearing, which was tenting over his prominent erection. She felt that familiar tight heat at the top of her thighs as she looked back to his face.

He fell onto his hands and moved along her body, pausing every now and then to press a kiss to the skin of her thighs; moving the negligee higher with each brush of his lips. Her hips nudged upwards under the assault as he moved higher and higher, finally pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh, just below her lace panties. She gasped loudly, fingers curling into the sheets when he brushed a kiss onto the material softly, barely enough for her to feel it. She could however, feel his hot breath on her core, making her quiver in anticipation.

"Shawn-" she whimpered, her hips raising again when his hands slipped under her ass.

He gave her a sly grin and completely bypassed where she wanted him most, trailing a line of kisses along her stomach as he pushed the silky material up to rest below her breasts. Before she could object to his teasing, he tutted.

"Honestly Jules, wheres your patience?" His blunt teeth nipped at her bare stomach playfully, his tongue soothing the spots he nibbled. Juliet's fingers wound through his hair, wanting him to move down.

Shawn had different plans and did the opposite, moving towards her breasts. He gripped the baby-doll by the sides and lifted it; Juliet sat up to help him pull it off, before falling breathlessly back into her original position. A grin spread over his face as he hovered over her round, responsive breasts. Her nipples pebbled in the cool of the room, and Shawn watched lustfully as they tightened.

He finally lowered his head, wrapping his lips around one and bringing a gasp from the willing woman underneath him. His tongue lapped over and around it, making Juliet arch up; her stomach met his and he growled around her. The hand that wasn't supporting him slid over the other breast, rolling it's peak in his fingers to make her buck again. Shawn was thoroughly enjoying himself, the reactions that he got from Juliet's body satisfying him to no end. But he wanted more. He desperately wanted to taste her, to make her come undone with his mouth. Giving one last gentle suck on her nipple, he released it and her body relaxed in his arms, wary of his next move.

She leaned up and kissed him, pulling at his bottom lip softly with her teeth. Shawn let out a chuckle.

"I'll be back," he murmured cryptically and Juliet looked at him in confusion as he slid down her body.

"Why, where are you- oh..." Shawn rested between her thighs, a playful glint in his eyes. He grinned when a blush spread over her cheeks. "Shawn, you really don't have to..." His confusion said it all. She explained. "I've heard some guys don't like doing it." He arched an eyebrow.

"It's a good thing I'm not one of them isn't it?" he lowered his head to press his lips to her lace covered center, her hips jerking in his grasp. He sat up briefly to pull her panties down, before resuming his position. Shawn slid his right arm under her bended knee, resting his hand on her stomach just above the light curls. His eyes met hers just as he experimented with a long, slow lick to her center. She bucked her hips and her fingers tangled in his hair, a gasp escaping her.

Taking this as the universal sign to continue, Shawn pulled her slick clit between his lips; his tongue flicking back and forward over the hardened bundle of nerves.

Juliet's appreciative moans under his mouth made him work that much harder to make her come undone. His free hand put itself to good use and he slid two fingers inside, groaning himself at the hot wet feeling around his fingers. Her muscles clenched around them, pulling him as deep as he could go. He enjoyed the brief power he had over her, curling his fingers softly inside. Her hips were moving in the rhythm his tongue set, pushing against his face and making him groan every time she shivered under his touch.

Pressing his tongue against her wet clit, he pumped his fingers into her roughly, the fluttering around them telling him that she was on the edge. With one last curl, Juliet arched off of the bed, her fingers scrunching up the sheets as she cried out his name. Shawn continued to lap at her hungrily, not stopping even as her orgasm made her quiver under his licks. She finally relaxed back into the bed, her breaths short and sharp as she tried to regain focus. Shawn could see her trying to concentrate, and wriggled his fingers inside her playfully. Juliet whined in pleasure, the sensitivity making the movement that much better.

Shawn grinned. Juliet opened her eyes slightly, the dazed look still in them. "Shawn..." she whimpered, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. Shawn removed his fingers gently, kissing a path along her stomach. He paused briefly at her breasts to pull a nipple into his mouth, teasing her again. It seemed like teasing this writhing woman beneath him was about to become Shawn's new favourite pastime.

"Personally Jules, I really enjoyed that..." he captured her mouth before she could answer, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

She moaned into his mouth, one hand sliding over his back to hold him against her and the other slipping between them to pull the towel loose. Juliet briefly wondered how it had managed to stay in place for this length of time anyway, but all thoughts slipped away when her hand brushed against his cock making Shawn moan loudly against her skin.

She did it again, her thumb ghosting over his head as she took the pleasant weight in her palm.

"Jules..." his voice was breathless as she began to pump up and down, sliding her hand to the base and back again in a steady rhythm that had him groaning her name. The odd profanity slipped out from his lips and Juliet felt a rush of wetness every time, wanting to make him say it again. She enjoyed the feeling of power as she squeezed gently, making Shawn buck his hips against her.

Eventually he reached down and stilled her hand, nis nose brushing her neck when she pouted slightly.

"Enjoying yourself?" he chuckled and she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Guess," she arched up to press herself against him, their skin burning together, her breasts sliding over his chest. Shawn groaned at the sensation and attacked her neck again with biting kisses. Juliet shifted slightly, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist, hooking her feet together to keep them in place. Shawn took the not so subtle hint and steadied himself above her.

He paused, making her look at him in confusion. "Protection Jules?" he murmured huskily, but she nodded her head.

"You're covered..." she pushed her hips upward, urging him to keep going. He moved forward, the slick head of his cock nudging her opening temptingly. Juliet whimpered, her finger's digging into his shoulders as he pushed in slightly. "Shawn..." his name was a whisper on her lips as he slid in further. Shawn was lost in the tight heat surrounding him, his breath hitching in his chest as he finally pushed in fully. Juliet arched under him again, a cry of pleasure escaping her.

Shawn slipped a hand around her waist, the other holding him up as he let her adjust to him. Juliet opened her eyes and leaned up to kiss him, while her hips nudged upwards in a signal to move. Shawn deepened their kiss, his tongue brushing over hers as he began to thrust in a shallow motion. Juliet whined at his teasing, making him chuckle and send pleasurable vibrations along her body.

His thrusts remained shallow, making her breathing quicken every time he pulled out. She broke the kiss to press her head back into the pillow, her body beginning to move in time with his. Shawn, pleased at her reaction, pulled out a little further to deepen his thrusts. "Ugh- ugh, Shawn!" her cry made him move faster, his hips rotating with hers as his fingers pressed into her hot skin. He brushed a hand over her stomach and lowered his mouth to her nipple again, giving it a quick nip and soothing it with his tongue.

Juliet's moans and gasps were music to his ears, and he made it his goal to make her scream his name again.

Almost off of their own accord, his hips began to thrust deeper and faster into her; Juliet could hardly open her eyes, her head still thrown back into the pillow exposing her throat for him. Her muscles were fluttering around him in the tell-tale signs that she was close, and Shawn watched as every muscle in her body seemed to tense under him. Stroking his hand along her stomach, he slipped to where their bodies were joined and pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing slightly.

Juliet shuddered violently and with one more powerful thrust, he sent her over the egde. "Shawn!" her cry made him growl as her muscles clamped down on his cock. He roared into her skin as she shook underneath him, his own orgasm ripping through his body.

He kept moving, extending their pleasure as much as he could until Juliet finally stopped shaking and the last remnants of his orgasm had vanished. Juliet's body relaxed back into the bed, and Shawn's arms shook under his own weight. He wanted to rest, but he desperately wanted to stay buried inside her. Taking some initiative, he rolled them onto their sides, not losing the connection but allowing himself to rest. Juliet whimpered, her leg still hooked around his waist.

Shawn slid a hand into her hair, cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. "Aren't you glad we didn't do it in the holding cells?" he chuckled against her lips.

As her breathing evened out slightly, Juliet nuzzled him. "Yeah... But it would have been funny to see everyone's faces when we came out." He laughed loudly, the vibrations causing them to moan and shift slightly. "Sensitive huh?" she smiled, curling into his chest, her fingers tracing little cirlces over his skin. Shawn nodded, lifting her hips to move her closer to him. They molded together, drowsy and sated.

Juliet hummed appreciatively against his chest, her eyes closing over as Shawn paid attention to her neck again.

_Sarah was getting a damn car from her after this, never mind a fruit basket._

* * *

**A/N:** Whew... _*wipes sweat from brow* _Now that was a damn long one-shot. It wasn't originally intended to be this long, but hey, I got carried away. Let's face it, when writing smut, it's difficult not to get carried away. Especially when it's me XD

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I've had great reviews on my Shules stories so far, and this is to say thank you.

So I'm giving you guys a choice. What would you like to see next? Angry sex? In the Psych Office? The Station? Shawn's old bedroom? Take your pick and toss me some ideas. I'll take requests ^^

Read and review lovelies and don't forget to drop me your requests and ideas for more Shules smut.


End file.
